TWITTER
by acchan lawliet
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika shim changmin dan jung yunho memiliki akun twitter? dan apa yang mereka obrolkan saat mereka sedang tidak ada job? a TVXQ fanfiction with super junior as cameo!didedikasikan u/ ultah yunho dan jj yg tlat bgt, R&R pliss


**Title :** Twitter

**Author :** JHayama and Acchan Lawliet

**Genre : **Comedy, Humor garing, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya...

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rate :** K+

**Length : **Oneshot

**Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong (ID: mjjeje)

Jung Yunho (ID: uknow_who)

Shim Changmin (ID: MaxieMax)

Kim Junsu (ID: 0101xiahtic)

Park Yoochun (ID: 6002theMicky)

**Cameo:**

Lee Hyukjae (ID: AllRiseSilver)

Kim Heechul (ID: Heedictator)

Choi Siwon (ID: Siwon407)

Kim Ryeowook (ID: Ryeong9)

Kim Jongwoon (ID: shfly324)

Park Jungsoo (ID: special1004)

**Disclaimer :** All casts are belong to themselves

**Inspirational Thing :** ide ini muncul dari percakapan santai di tengah kuliah Sakubun.

A/N : untuk beberapa catatan, tampilan twitter bukan yang seperti biasanya yang dibacanya dari bawah ke atas. Tapi dalam fic ini kami membuatnya dari atas ke bawah agar tidak membingungkan *lebih tepatnya untuk tidak membingungkan author* *PLAK!* dan tampilan twitter dalam fic ini berdasarkan mobile twitter. Dan jika reader menemukan tweet yang melebihi 140 karakter, anggap saja ini long tweet ya…

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, ataupun kesalahan lainnya dikarenakan ini hanya ide numpang lewat saat author sedang kuliah sakubun di siang hari yang bikin ngantuk dan bawaannya pengen OL terus *PLAK!* *malah curcol* *kabur sebelum digebukin readers*

Dan ini adalah fic pertama kolaborasi antara JHayama dan Acchan Lawliet. Dan untuk akun twitter Changmin dan Yunho, itu hanyalah fiksi belaka, mari kita doakan mereka punya akun twitter juga. *PLAK!* We hope u can enjoy read this fic...

* * *

**TWITTER ** Refresh

What's happening? 140

Tweet

**Home** Mentions Favs Msgs

* * *

**mjjeje**: sepertinya aku bertambah gemuk. Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja? 3 hours ago

**MaxieMax**: kalau begitu, berikan semua makananmu padaku, hyung. RT **mjjeje**: sepertinya aku bertambah gemuk. Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja? 3 hours ago

**mjjeje**: K-kau, bukan Changmin 2AM kan? RT** MaxieMax**: kalau begitu, berikan semua makananmu padaku, hyung. 3 hours ago

**mjjeje** :** 0101xiahtic **dan **6002theMicky**, Changmin punya twitter! 3 hours ago

**MaxieMax**: Ck, ini aku, hyung. Neo adeul :D RT **mjjeje**: K-kau, bukan Changmin 2AM kan? 3 hours ago

**mjjeje**: YA! Sejak kapan aku jadi ummamu? RT **MaxieMax**: Ck, ini aku, hyung. Neo adeul :D 3 hours ago

**

* * *

MaxieMax**: huaaaa…. **uknow_who** appa,** mjjeje** umma tidak mengakuiku sebagai anaknyaaa :'(3 hours ago

**0101xiahtic** : jinjja? RT **mjjeje** : **0101xiahtic** dan **6002theMicky**, Changmin punya twitter! 3 hours ago

**mjeje** : apa maksudmu dengan appa? Chamkkaman, yunnie punya twitter juga? RT **MaxieMax**: huaaaa….** uknow_who** appa, **mjjeje** umma tidak mengakuiku sebagai anaknyaaa :'(3 hours ago

**6002theMicky**: apa? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti.. RT **mjjeje** : **0101xiahtic** dan **6002theMicky** Changmin punya twitter! 2 hours ago

**0101xiahtic** : ne, **6002theMicky**, hyung, kau babbo sekali! RT **6002theMicky**: apa? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti.. RT **mjjeje** : **0101xiahtic** dan **6002theMicky **Changmin punya twitter! 2 hours ago

**6002theMicky**: Aish, YA! Kau berani sekali mengataiku babbo! RT **0101xiahtic** : ne, **6002theMicky**, hyung, kau babbo sekali! 2 hours ago

**

* * *

6002theMicky**: eh,** mjjeje **hyung, memangnya Changmin punya twitter? 2 hours ago

**mjjeje**: bukan hanya dia, yunnie juga punya! RT **6002theMicky**: eh, **mjjeje** hyung, memangnya Changmin punya twitter? 2 hours ago

**uknow_who**: senangnya punya akun twitter #dancebreath 2 hours ago

**mjjeje**: **6002theMicky**, Ya! Lihat! Dia baru saja nge-tweet! 2 hours ago

**6002theMicky**: nge-tweet apaan sih? Aku kan tidak tahu nama akunnya… RT **mjjeje**: **6002theMicky**, Ya! Lihat! Dia baru saja nge-tweet! 2 hours ago

**

* * *

mjjeje**: apa hanya perasaan aku saja, aku sudah mem-follow mereka **#ngeceklistfollowing** 2 hours ago

**0101xiahtic**: Hyungdeul! Kenapa aku dicuekin! 2 hours ago

**MaxieMax**: siapa yang cuek padamu, hyung? RT **0101xiahtic**: Hyungdeul! Kenapa aku dicuekin! 2 hours ago

**mjjeje**: cek my following list! Aku baru saja mem-follow mereka berdua! RT **6002theMicky**: nge-tweet apaan sih? Aku kan tidak tahu nama akunnya… 2 hours ago

**0101xiahtic**: CHANGMIN? RT **MaxieMax**: siapa yang cuek padamu, hyung? RT **0101xiahtic**: Hyungdeul! Kenapa aku dicuekin! 2 hours ago

**6002theMicky**: hyung, ini Changmin siapa? **0101xiahtic**: CHANGMIN? RT **MaxieMax**: siapa yang cuek padamu, hyung? RT 0101xiahtic: 2 hours ago

**uknow_who**: Ya! **mjjeje**, **0101xiahtic**, **6002theMicky**, leader kalian yang tampan ini akhirnya punya akun twitter! 2 hours ago

**mjjeje**: Yunnie, apakah ini benar-benar kau? RT **uknow_who**: Ya! **mjjeje**, **0101xiahtic**, **6002theMicky**, leader kalian yang tampan ini akhirnya punya akun twitter! 2 hours ago

**0101xiahtic**: Yunho Hyung? Benarkah ini kau? RT **uknow_who**: Ya! **mjjeje**, **0101xiahtic**, **6002theMicky**, leader kalian yang tampan ini akhirnya punya akun twitter! 2 hours ago

**6002theMicky**: memangnya kau siapa? RT **uknow_who**: Ya! **mjjeje**, **0101xiahtic**, **6002theMicky**, leader kalian yang tampan ini akhirnya punya akun twitter! 2 hours ago

**

* * *

6002theMicky**: seseorang bernama **uknow_who** mengaku sebagai uri leader! Berani benar dia! 2 hours ago

**6002theMicky**: **uknow_who** kau CHANGMIN kan? Pasti kau itu CHANGMIN! Dasar Lord Voldamin! 2 hours ago

**Maxiemax**: **6002theMicky** akulah LORD VOLDAMIN! Dia itu Yunho hyung! RT **6002theMicky**: **uknow_who** kau CHANGMIN kan? Pasti kau itu CHANGMIN! Dasar Lord Voldamin! 2 hours ago

**uknow_who**: ya, boojae-ah, ini aku :* RT **mjjeje**: Yunnie, apakah ini benar-benar kau? RT **uknow_who**: 1 hour ago

**mjjeje** : apa maksud emoticonmu itu? RT **uknow_who**: ya, boojae-ah, ini aku :* RT **mjjeje**: Yunnie, apakah ini benar-benar kau? RT **uknow_who**: 1 hour ago

**MaxieMax**: Jiah, mjjeje umma dan **uknow_who** appa, jangan bermesraan di sini dong! RT mjjeje : apa maksud emoticonmu itu? RT **uknow_who**: 1 hour ago

**Heedictator**: Oh My God, kalian seperti pasangan lama yang baru bertemu saja, kekeke~ RT **uknow_who**: ya, boojae-ah, ini aku :* RT** mjjeje**: Yunnie, apakah ini benar-benar kau? 50 minutes ago

**AllRiseSilver**: wuah, hyung. Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang Say A, kekeke~ RT **uknow_who**: senangnya punya akun twitter #dancebreath 50 minutes ago

**uknow_who**: kau sudah folback aku kan, boojae? ;) RT **mjjeje** : apa maksud emoticonmu itu? RT 50 minutes ago

**mjjeje** : jawab pertanyaanku** uknow_who**! RT **uknow_who**: kau sudah folback aku kan, boojae-ah? ;) RT 45 minutes ago

**uknow_who**: boojae-ah, saranghae 3 3 RT **mjjeje** : jawab pertanyaanku **uknow_who**! RT uknow_who: 45 minutes ago

**

* * *

MaxieMax**: ah, akhirnya umma dan appa bersatu lagi… RT **uknow_who**: boojae-ah, saranghae 3 3 RT **mjjeje**: 45 minutes ago

**0101xiahtic**: aku sudah memfollowmu, **uknow_who** hyung. Jangan lupa follback! Eh, btw, kau tahu kan bagaimana cara memfollback? Kekeke~ 45 minutes ago

**6002theMicky**: hei **0101xiahtic**, memang benar **uknow_who** = Yunho hyung? Itu pasti CHANGMIN! Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa arti YOU-KNOW-WHO? 40 minutes ago

**Heedictator**: wah, ada yang rujukan! Tumpengan nih, kayaknya! Kekeke RT **MaxieMax**: ah, akhirnya umma dan appa bersatu lagi… 40 minutes ago

**0101xiahtic**: memang apa artinya, hyung? RT **6002theMicky**: hei **0101xiahtic**, memang benar **uknow_who** = Yunho hyung? Itu pasti… (cont) 40 minutes ago

**

* * *

heedictator**: siap-siap ke dorm DBSK. Siapa tahu dapet makanan gratis buat Heebum dan Baengshin 30 minutes ago

**mjjeje**: aku tidak akan memberi makan untuk kucing-kucingmu, Hyung! RT **heedictator**: siap-siap ke dorm DBSK. Siapa tahu dapet makanan gratis buat Heebum dan Baengshin 30 minutes ago

**heedictator**: wah, kau benar sudah rujukan? RT **mjjeje**: aku tidak akan memberi makan untuk kucing-kucingmu, Hyung! RT 30 minutes ago

**0101xiahtic**: Say A? Hyung? Omooo… RT **AllRiseSilver**: wuah, hyung. Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang Say A, kekeke~ RT **uknow_who**: 30 minutes ago

**6002theMicky**: ? RT **MaxieMax**: **6002theMicky** akulah LORD VOLDAMIN! Dia itu Yunho hyung! RT 30 minutes ago

**6002theMicky**: kalau **MaxieMax** = Changmin, lalu **uknow_who** = ? 30 minutes ago

**MaxieMax**: ini aku, Hyung! Dongsaengmu! RT **6002theMicky**: kalau **MaxieMax** = Changmin, lalu **uknow_who** = ? 30 minutes ago

**6002theMicky**: ah! **MaxieMax** pasti Changmin 2AM! Dan **uknow_who** adalah Lord Voldamin! Aku yakin itu! **#semangat45** 30 minutes ago

**MaxieMax**: aku CHANGMIN! SHIM CHANGMIN! RT **6002theMicky**: ah! MaxieMax pasti Changmin 2AM! Dan **uknow_who** adalah Lord Voldamin! 20 minutes ago

**

* * *

uknow_who**: Boojae-ah, Boojae-ah, Boojae-ah…. 20 minutes ago

**Heedictator**: geez, tweet-mu menjijikkan RT **uknow_who**: Boojae-ah, Boojae-ah, Boojae-ah…. 20 minutes ago

**uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, boojae-ah, aku ingin memelukmu :* 17 minutes ago

**mjjeje**: jangan katakan itu di sini! **#blushing** RT** uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, boojae-ah, aku ingin memelukmu :*15 minutes ago

**Heedictator**: apakah kau tidak puas dengan pelukanku? RT **uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, boojae-ah, aku ingin memelukmu :* 15 minutes ago

**mjjeje**: a-apa? RT **Heedictator**: apakah kau tidak puas dengan pelukanku? RT **uknow_who**: 15 minutes ago

**0101xiahtic**: o-omo? RT **mjjeje**: a-apa? RT **Heedictator**: apakah kau tidak puas dengan pelukanku? 15 minutes ago

**AllRiseSilver**: skandal suju dan dbsk! Wkwkwkwkwk! RT **Heedictator**: apakah kau tidak puas dengan pelukanku? RT** uknow_who**: 14 minutes ago

**

* * *

mjjeje**: k-kau…kau selingkuh **uknow_who**! 14 minutes ago

**uknow_who**: aku selalu setia denganmu, kok, boojae-ah RT **mjjeje**: k-kau…kau selingkuh **uknow_who**! 14 minutes ago

**MaxieMax**: Yey! mjjeje umma cemburu! RT **mjjeje**: k-kau…kau selingkuh **uknow_who**! 12 minutes ago

**mjjeje**: **MaxieMax**, diam kau, nak! Ini urusan orangtua! RT **MaxieMax**: Yey! mjjeje umma cemburu! RT 12 minutes ago

**MaxieMax** : Yey! Akhirnya aku dianggap anak oleh mjjeje! RT **mjjeje**: **MaxieMax**, diam kau, nak! Ini urusan orangtua! RT 12 minutes ago

**6002theMicky**: Geez, katakan siapa kalian** MaxieMax** dan **uknow_who**! 12 minutes ago

**Heedictator**: **uknow_who**, kau lupa dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu? RT **uknow_who**: aku selalu setia denganmu, kok, boojae-ah RT 6 minutes ago

**uknow_who**: DIAM KAU, HYUNG! RT **Heedictator**: **uknow_who**, kau lupa dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu? RT 6 minutes ago

**0101xiahtic**: memangnya apa yang terjadi, hyung? RT **Heedictator**: **uknow_who**, kau lupa dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu? RT 6 minutes ago

**mjjeje**: kau… kau… :'( RT **uknow_who**: DIAM KAU, HYUNG! RT **Heedictator**: **uknow_who**, kau lupa dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu? 6 minutes ago

**

* * *

MaxieMax**: **mjjeje** umma, aku ingin tinggal denganmu… 6 minutes ago

**6002theMicky**: di Harry Potter, YOU-KNOW-WHO = Lord Voldemort. Jadi itu pasti CHANGMIN! 4 minutes ago

**0101xiahtic**: lol. Kau salah, hyung. Kau lupa nama panggilan mereka? RT **6002theMicky**: di Harry Potter, YOU-KNOW-WHO = Lord Voldemort. Jadi itu pasti CHANGMIN! 4 minutes ago

**uknow_who**: mjjeje, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir… RT **mjjeje**: kau… kau… :'( RT **uknow_who**: DIAM KAU, HYUNG! RT **Heedictator**: 4 minutes ago

**MaxieMax**: **mjjeje** umma, **6002theMicky** hyung kau kasih makan apa sih, sampe amnesia begitu? 4 minutes ago

**heedictator**: buahahahahahahaha XD RT **uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir… RT **mjjeje** 3 minutes ago

**mjjeje**: aku tidak memberi makanan yang aneh-aneh! RT **MaxieMax**: **mjjeje **umma, **6002theMicky** hyung kau kasih makan apa sih, 3 minutes ago

**

* * *

uknow_who**: **mjjeje** boojae-ah…. 3 minutes ago

**uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, kau marah padaku? 3 minutes ago

**Heedictator**: hahahaha! RT **uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, kau marah padaku? 2 minutes ago

**AllRiseSilver**: lol XD RT **Heedictator**: hahahaha! RT **uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, kau marah padaku? 2 minutes ago

**Ryeong9**: ? RT **AllRiseSilver**: lol XD RT **Heedictator**: hahahaha! RT** uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, kau marah padaku? 1 minute ago

**shfly3242**: apa sih? RT **Ryeong**9: ? RT **AllRiseSilver**: lol XD RT** Heedictator**: hahahaha! RT **uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, kau marah padaku? 1 minute ago

**Siwon407**: sudah, maafkan saja… RT **shfly3242**: apa sih? RT **Ryeong9**: ? RT **AllRiseSilver**: lol XD RT **Heedictator**: hahahaha! RT **uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, kau marah padaku? 1 minute ago

**special1004**: kasian Yunho… RT **Siwon407**: sudah, maafkan saja… RT **shfly3242**: apa sih? RT **Ryeong9**: ? RT **AllRiseSilver**: lol XD RT **Heedictator**: hahahaha! RT **uknow_who**: **mjjeje**, 1 minute ago

**mjjeje**: DIAM KALIAN! 1 minute ago

**siwon407**: hahaha, sudahlaaaah…. RT **mjjeje**: DIAM KALIAN! 1 minute ago

**mjjeje**: kenapa kau malah tertawa, Siwon-ssi? RT** siwon407**: hahaha, sudahlaaaah…. RT **mjjeje**: DIAM KALIAN! 1 minute ago

**Siwon407**: Siwon? Bukan, ini sungmin, keke~ aku pinjam akun ini sebentar~^^ RT **mjjeje**: kenapa kau malah tertawa, Siwon-ssi? A few seconds ago

**mjjeje**: Kau…. DASAR PEMBAJAK AKUN! RT **Siwon407**: Siwon? Bukan, ini sungmin, keke~ aku pinjam akun ini sebentar~^^ RT **mjjeje**: few seconds ago

**THE END OF TWITTER'S CONVERSATIONS**

Saaaa~~O. WA. RI~~ kekeke

A/N : Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Benar-benar gaje kan? Benar-benar garingkan? Maafkanlah kamiiiii m(_ _)m *membungkuk dalam-dalam*. Maafkanlah kami jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Mianhae... dan untuk Changmin oppa, Lee Changmin (2AM) maaf telah meminjam namamu tanpa persetujuan! Gyahahahaha *kabuuur*

oiya, ini fic pertama acchan di fandom ini lho...

Readers yang baik, tinggalkan jejak kalian ya, supaya dapet masukan untuk kolab kita selanjutnya...

Kritik dan saran akan kami terima, Flame juga asal membangun dan nggak nge-bashing karakter dalam fic ini

So, mind to give us some review?


End file.
